


Nick/Monroe Drabbles

by dreamsofspike



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9928070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: A collection of my drabbles for the pairing Nick/Monroe from Grimm, with some Nick/Monroe/Rosalee as well.Warnings: violence, dom/sub, captivity, torture





	1. Healthy Fear

Staring down at the gory mess, it takes his mind a few minutes to catch up with just what it is he’s really seeing – just what it is that Nick has done, and the line that he’s crossed.  
  
It’s hard to remember, only hours earlier, he literally swept Nick off his feet with a stealth attack. Nick slowly turns then, and the look in his eyes turns Monroe’s blood to ice. He’s suddenly very glad Nick saw him coming this time.  
  
He’s never feared Nick, and he doesn’t now.  
  
But for the first time, he wonders if maybe he _should_.


	2. In His Eyes

“No, no, no, don’t be scared! I promise, dude, there’s nothing to be scared of! He’s not that kind of…”

 

Despite Monroe’s best efforts, the door slams in their face, and he turns to Nick with a grimace. “Sorry, man. I tried.”

 

Nick sighs, shaking his head and shoving his hands into his pockets as they turn to walk down the steps and away from the house. “Maybe you should come back tomorrow. In the daylight. And you know… without _me_.”

 

“Yeah,” Monroe agrees, nodding a bit apologetically. “That… might be wise.”

 

“I just don’t get it. I mean… you’d think by this point, I’d be getting a reputation around town, you know? Like… for _not_ being what they expect me to be?”

 

“You _are_ ,” Monroe assures him as they reach the car and he opens the door. “It’s just… hearing about you is one thing. Meeting you in person is just…” He shakes his head. “… a horse of a different color, man. It just is.”

 

Nick is quiet, considering that, until they get in the car and the doors are closed. He turns the key in the ignition and reaches for the gear shift – then puts his hand back on his knee, letting out a long, shaky breath.

 

“Monroe…”

 

Monroe is eyeing him suspiciously. “Why do I think I’m not going to like this question?”

 

Nick ignores his words. “What… what do you guys see? You know, when you look at me? Do I… _change_? Like you do?”

 

Monroe closes his eyes. He’s clearly been hoping this particular idea would never occur to Nick. After a moment he replies, “Sometimes.”

 

“Sometimes?” Nick echoes. “Like…?”

 

“Same as us.” Monroe shrugs. “When you’re upset… worried or pissed off, or… usually pissed off.”

 

Nick nods slowly, taking that in. He swallows hard before continuing, hesitant, a little choked. “What… do I look like?”

 

Monroe doesn’t answer for a long moment. He stares out the passenger window, and Nick begins to wonder if he’s going to answer at all. Nick has actually reached for the gear shift again, when Monroe speaks, his voice low and carefully controlled.

 

“Like every nightmare I’ve ever had.”

 

Nick’s raises an eyebrow in disbelief. “ _Excuse_ me?”

 

Monroe looks at him, a strange wariness in his gaze, and Nick wonders if bringing this up was a good idea. “Picture the top three scariest creatures you’ve ever faced.” He waits, and Nick looks away, thinking. When he meets Monroe’s eyes again, Monroe continues flatly, “They’re fluffy little kittens next to you. Okay? Does that help?”

 

Nick is quiet, sobered, troubled. “Not really, no,” he sighs. “I think… I think it makes it a lot worse.” He’s quiet for a moment before reaching out a tentative hand to rest on Monroe’s knee. Monroe turns to look at him again, a question in his dark eyes. “Do you… do _you_ see that? That… terrifying monster? Every time you look at me?”

 

“No,” Monroe assures him, and the warmth and honesty in his voice finally sets Nick’s heart at ease, as he squeezes Nick’s hand. “All I see… is _you_.”


	3. Hungry

“Monroe?”

 

Nick calls out the blutbad’s name as he walks in the door, hanging up his jacket and turning toward the kitchen – where he usually finds his boyfriend when he comes home from work. He takes a deep breath, smiling at the warm, spicy scent he’s come to love, of Monroe’s specialty vegetarian chili. But the kitchen is empty, the only sound a soft bubbling from the stove, left to warm Nick’s dinner until he got home.

 

Nick’s mouth is watering already, but he can wait. The kitchen is sparkling despite the fact that Monroe’s clearly been cooking for hours, and there are candles lit on the table, which is laid out perfectly. Warmth and affection flood through Nick as he takes in all the effort Monroe has gone to, and all he wants to taste in this moment is his lover’s kiss.

 

If he can find him, that is.

 

Nick stops short in the doorway to the living room, melting a little at the sight of Monroe, sitting up on the sofa, but slumped down against its arm, where the notepad with his to-do list rests, forgotten, a pencil still barely caught in his fingers where his hand falls over the edge. Nick quietly closes the distance between them, reaching out to take the pencil and set it aside.

 

As he climbs onto the sofa beside Monroe, the blutbad shifts and draws in a breath, sleepy eyes blinking up, startled, at Nick’s face. Nick leans in and kisses him softly, fingers stroking through his hair, and Monroe lets out a happy, sleepy moan, his large hands sliding around Nick’s waist to pull him closer. Nick gets up on one knee on the sofa, repositioning so that he’s straddling his boyfriend’s legs, giving him better leverage and a slight height advantage.

 

His fingers tighten in Monroe’s hair, tugging sharply, and he’s rewarded with a slight growl that sends shivers down his spine. He smiles against Monroe’s lips, his other hand trailing down and around until it can brush against the sensitive spot at the base of Monroe’s spine. The growl fades into a startled, breathless whimper, but Monroe’s hands clutch at him more tightly, and the slight twitch Nick feels through the front of Monroe’s jeans is evidence enough that the contact is welcome.

 

It’s several minutes before they fully break the kiss, and Nick can’t help but smile at the warm adoration in Monroe’s eyes as he looks up at him.

 

“You’re amazing, you know that?” Nick says, his voice hushed and affectionate.

 

Monroe doesn’t answer – just pulls him down for another kiss. And Nick’s hands slide up under Monroe’s shirt, desire stirring low in his gut, and he knows, as delicious as it smells and as hungry as he is…

 

… dinner’s just going to have to wait.


	4. Beauty in the Beast

The thing Nick marvels at most of all is how many things the stories got wrong - like "Beauty and the Beast", for example... the story of a beautiful girl whose love for a monster tamed him, and made him beautiful too.  
  
Nick's seen the monster in Monroe - fierce and powerful and furiously protective of those he loves - and he loves him too much to ever want to tame him.  
  
There's beauty _in_ the beast, Nick's come to see - and he doesn't want it any other way.


	5. I'm Sorry, I Meant to Do It (One Sentence)

"I'm sorry," Nick said - but Hank sees no real regret in his eyes, only a sort of sad satisfaction, and the remnants of smoldering anger as he looks down at the lifeless body at his feet; but that heat fades into softness as Nick's gaze turns toward Monroe, bruised and bleeding a few yards away, and as Nick goes to him and kneels beside him - so tender and careful, gentle hands helping him to sit up - Hank understands that Nick _is_ sorry it had to happen... but there's not a moment's worth of doubt that he'd do it again.


	6. Bad Moon Rising

"I'm just saying... full moon, _blutbad_... it's not a great combination, and you might want to keep your distance; things could get a little... hairy, and I mean that in both the literal _and_ figurative senses."  
  
Nick smiles, shifts in closer so that Monroe has no choice but to step back, drawing in a nervous little breath when his back hits the wall - and that only makes Nick's smile widen, eyes gleaming with mischief as he leans in to nip at his boyfriend's mouth, relishing the shiver that passes through the _blutbad_ , the soft whimper that escapes his lips, as Nick leans in to whisper in his ear.  
  
 _"Pretty sure I can handle it."_


	7. Coffee and Roses

He stands in the middle of a painfully generic gift shop for nearly an hour before he finally settles on choices which feel pitifully inadequate - but he can't show up to a first date empty-handed, and he hasn't been on any "first dates" in so long, even if he's known these particular dates for years now - it's confusing and frustrating and fucking _nerve-wracking_ , is what it is.  
  
Finally he makes his purchases and heads across town to the cozy little cottage with the stained glass in the front door, the one that feels as much like home as his own house at this point.  
  
Gourmet coffee for Monroe, red and white roses for Rosalee - both are ignored moments after they're given, as they surround him with love and acceptance and he suddenly wonders what he was ever worried about, as with words and touches they tell him what he should have known all along.  
  
 _"We've waited for you, for so long..."_


	8. Beautiful Sky

He can't remember the last time he saw anything but cold gray stone and unyielding iron chains - but he can remember the color of the sky, the scent of freshly fallen rain, the freedom of the wind on his face as he ran through the trees.  
  
When he closes his eyes, on the edge between his waking nightmare, and the terror that haunts even his dreams now, Monroe can see it so vividly, and he yearns for it, and he _hopes_... until the next time they come for him, and brutally drive it out of him as they beat him to his knees once again.  
  
When the door finally bursts open, he flinches back against the wall, dreading whatever fresh terror they have designed for him - until he catches Nick's scent, and looks up into warm, dark eyes, wet with tears as the Grimm crouches in front of him and takes Monroe's chained hands in his - and the sight of those eyes is more beautiful than anything Monroe could have imagined, as Nick speaks softly, sorrowfully, "It's all right... I'm here... and I'm here to _take you home_..."


	9. Ungentle (25 Words)

Monroe bites back a low snarl, but Nick just smiles against his throat before nipping at it, dragging the sound past the blutbad's trembling lips, savoring it.


	10. Treason

" _Traitor_!" Monroe hears the word hissed into his ear, his body pressed up against the wall and his arm twisted behind his back, restrained and overpowered by too many hands, grasping and painful. "This is what happens to Wesen who betray their own kind!"  
  
Thankfully, Monroe doesn't have to find out what "this" is, because an inhuman growl of rage swells over their voices, and then blessedly familiar and ice cold with menace, Nick's voice follows: "Get your hands off him."  
  
They don't listen - and Monroe is fairly certain Nick would have been disappointed if they had. He tears into the gang of bullies and when he's done, they're all either on the ground, or have fled in terror - and Monroe knows two things for certain.  
  
He's no traitor; he'll be loyal to the death to this friend who's willing to fight and bleed and kill to protect him.  
  
And he's undoubtedly, without question, chosen the right side.


	11. Cookies (50 words)

They taste revolting.   
  
But Monroe is watching, expectant and hopeful, and Nick forces a smile around the grainy, bittersweet mouthful.   
  
"Delicious," he lies.   
  
"And good for you, too!" Monroe beams, thrusting a couple more organic vegan cookies into Nick's hand before turning back toward the kitchen with the tray.   
  
"Enjoy!"


End file.
